


Waltzing with you

by Colorfulsxies



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfulsxies/pseuds/Colorfulsxies
Summary: You and Lucifer have been enemies forever. You both see each other at a ball. How will this go?
Relationships: Lucifer/You





	Waltzing with you

You and Lucifer have been enemies for a long time. Your families never got along. You two never seemed to want to be close either. Every time you guys saw each other it's like you had to refrain from attacking the other person. Tonight was a huge ball. You put on a black ball gown and some heels. You touched up your hair and makeup before getting in a limo and leaving. When you arrive you glance up at the castle-like building and sigh. You thank the driver and go inside. The music is waltz music and tons of couples are on the dance floor waltzing. You didn't have a date so you slipped away to the tables with food. You noticed someone very familiar. It's the one and only Lucifer Morningstar. You turn your head the other way pretending not to notice him. You stay looking at your feet for a while before deciding you need to look up sooner or later. You turn around only to bump into him. He’s staring at you with lost eyes. “Y/n?” he says almost like he’s surprised to see you. “Yes it’s me,” you say looking the other way. As soon as you said that his eyes flash red. He asks “What are you doing here?”. “I’m here to enjoy myself. It seems as you are here for the opposite reason. Good acting I must say,” you say being cocky. “Why do you think that darling? I never expected to see you here,” he says in a comforting voice. “That gun on your side is telling me otherwise,” you say staring at the gun that Lucifer has concealed on his side. Lucifer pats his side. “It was just in case you showed up,” he says in your ear. “Was this just in case as well?” Lucifer says reaching down your back and pulling out a knife. I admit it was for Lucifer. “It appears we both got busted,” you say smirking at him. Lucifer chuckles. He pulls you aside to a closet and shuts the door. You both start kissing each other pulling out your weapons. Lucifer has a gun to your head but you have a knife to his throat. “Oh surprise me darling” Lucifer coos at you. You sure surprised him. You drop your knife and left the room with a sigh. You go grab a drink not seeing Lucifer anymore. An announcer comes over the intercoms and says “It's time for the annual waltz! Grab your partner and dance!”. Everyone grabs another and runs to the dance floor. Lucifer grabs your arm and says “Let's dance m'lady”. I just let him drag me out the dance floor and we begin. Slowly gliding to the beat. I purposely step on his foot. He chuckles and pulls me in closer. The end of the song is near. He lets me go for the last twirl but spins me back in so my head is on his shoulder and my ear lined up with his mouth. “You know what they say Y/n. Keep your friends close..” he grips you tighter.”....But your enemies closer.”


End file.
